In a conveying roller apparatus with one or more holding locations for the goods to be transported according to German Pat. No. 35 22 177, the switch bars are displaced in a cumbersome manner against the force of springs. In , the switch rolls are turned by the drive belt after they have been contacted by a spring. This type of operation is expensive and unreliable based on the problematical cooperation between the spring and the switch roll which is required to move the switch bar.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to simplify the structure and operation of a conveying roller apparatus of the above-mentioned type and to render the operation of the conveyor with its holding locations for the goods to be transported more reliable. This object is achieved by forming the switch bar which is present at each holding location as a two-armed lever. The lower end of the lever actuates a control element which, via a logic circuit, controls the positioning apparatus for reciprocating movement of a switch plate which is provided with a pin joint pivotally engaging a lever of the switch roll which, in turn, is provided with the eccentric bearing ring and the eccentric supporting ring so that the drive belt and the brake belt are alternatingly engaged and disengaged with the supporting rolls. The control elements and logic controls for controlling the positioning apparatus are known and inexpensive and proven components.
Preferably, the angle between the lever of the switch roll and its eccentric bearing ring for the belt roll is about 135.degree. and the eccentric supporting ring for the brake roll protrudes on the opposite side thereof, so that with a sufficiently large stroke of the switch plate and corresponding turning of the switch roll by its lever, the belt roll either presses the drive belt, in driving manner, against the supporting rolls or the brake belt is pressed, in a braking manner, against the supporting rolls. The control element and the positioning apparatus can be a pressurized medium activated apparatus or an electrical device. The positioning apparatus can also have a pre-determined stroke. All the above-mentioned elements of the roller conveyer are connected with a logic circuit via control lines in known manner.